My Little Pony: Mission: Earth 2: Equestria Girls
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo travels back to earth to save a group of hostages from a gang of ruthless teenage girls who resemble the mane 6.
1. Chapter 1 Trouble in Detroit

My Little Pony: Mission: Earth 2: Equestria Girls

Chapter 1

Trouble in Detroit

The next day after Neo fought his evil self, Princess Luna asked him to come stay at Canterlot Castle for the weekend, and she also invited his friends to come as well. So Neo, the mane 6, Starlight Glimmer and Spike boarded the Friendship Express and were on their way to Canterlot Castle.

When they got to the castle, Princess Celestia greeted them and walked them into the castle. Princess Luna came to see Neo and she was happy that he came, and she was happy to see that his friends came along. Neo walked with Princess Luna down the hallway as she led him to a room that he would be staying in. Neo sat on the bed and Luna went to show his friends to their rooms.

As Neo got settled in, his cellphone rang. He answered the call and it was Mortal Kombatant Stryker calling from Detroit. He said there was trouble in town and he needed him to come there immediately. Neo asked what was happening and why he needed him there and Stryker said he would tell him everything once he gets there. Then he hung up and Neo wasn't sure what to do now, Princess Luna really wouldn't like it if Neo suddenly ran off back to earth. But Neo knew that he was going to have to do this, whatever is happening in Detroit could eventually happen to Equestria and he didn't want to risk that.

About an hour later, Neo met with Princess Luna and told her that he had to go to earth, Luna was disappointed but she understood, she knew that Neo had to find out what was happening on earth to prevent whatever it was from happening to Equestria if possible.

Then Neo told his friends the news and they couldn't believe he had to go back to earth, but Neo promised them that he would return to Equestria, he would rather be here with his friends instead of back on earth anyway. Rainbow Dash wanted to go with him, showing her loyalty, but Neo said it was best that they stay here for their safety, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna agreed with him.

Then Neo summoned a portal to earth, but before he went through, Neo's friends gave him a hug and wished him luck, and they couldn't wait for him to return to Equestria. Princess Luna did the same, she was sad to see her husband leave her, but deep down in her heart, she knew that he would return safely and they would be together again.

Luna gave Neo a kiss on the cheek for luck, which made him blush. Then each of the mane 6 gave him a kiss as well and he couldn't stop blushing after each kiss.

Then Neo waved goodbye to his friends as he entered the portal, the portal closed and Neo kept looking at his friends until the portal was completely closed. Then the portal took Neo back to earth and he was on his way to Detroit.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Equestria Girls

My Little Pony: Mission: Earth 2: Equestria Girls

Chapter 2

The Equestria Girls

The portal opened and Neo came out into the city. The portal closed and Neo could see that he was now in Detroit. Then Neo called Stryker on his cellphone, Stryker answered and Neo said he was in town, Stryker told Neo to come to the Detroit high school on the other side of town and Neo was on his way there right now.

Since Neo was back on earth, he didn't want to fly because he didn't want to expose his ability to everyone in town. So he got on a city bus and the bus took him to the other side of town. 20 minutes later, the bus dropped him off and he made his way to the high school. There were police cars and S.W.A.T. cars surrounding the school and there were a few cops and a few punk rockers and goths that Neo knew who were always helping control the crime rate in Detroit since the police were always on strike. There were only a few cops there and they apparently deputized the puck rockers and goths since they always help stop crime in town.

Neo met with Stryker at the school and he told him what was going on. He said a group of teenage girls had taken hostages inside the school, including school students, the principal, and teachers. They had also taken some hostages from the streets including 2 nuns, a doctor, and 3 regular people. But Neo was also shocked to hear that one of the hostages was his childhood friend Shirley Temple. Stryker had profiles on the teenage girls and he showed Neo the profiles.

There were 6 teenage girls involved and each girl was a student of the school, number 1 was a Caucasian girl with glasses and black hair named Tara Sparks alias Twilight Sparkle. Number 2 was a Caucasian girl with pink colored hair named Pamela Pendleton alias Pinkie Pie. Number 3 was a Caucasian girl with violet colored hair named Rachel Sosinski alias Rarity. Number 4 was a Caucasian girl with light pink colored hair named Felicia Hendrickson alias Fluttershy. Number 5 was a Caucasian girl with blond hair and she wore a cowboy hat, and her name was Annabelle Jackson alias Applejack. And Number 6 was a Caucasian girl with rainbow colored hair named Raven Rainwater alias Rainbow Dash.

As Neo looked at the profiles, he couldn't believe it, all of the teenage girls looked like human versions of the his friends, the mane 6. And he also couldn't believe that they all had alias of his friend's names. Stryker said that each of the girls had a criminal record, including armed robbery, assault, criminal harassment and bullying, drug possession, assault and battery, and multiple counts of disturbing the peace. The girls were a gang who called themselves the Equestria Girls and their leader was the crime boss Sally Sommers alias Sunset Shimmer. Neo was surprised to hear that Sally was behind all of this, he even realized that it must have been her that gave him the satanic necklace who turned him evil the other day.

The Equestria Girls had a hydrogen bomb inside the school and unless their demands are met, they will kill the hostages and blow up the entire city. The punk rockers and goths believed that the girls have already killed 2 of the hostages and were ready to kill more if they don't get what they want, but Neo was hoping that Shirley was still alive. Neo asked what they were demanded and Stryker said that was the reason he wanted him here, he said the girls were demanding permanent access to Equestria, and only Neo could give them that.

Neo knew what that meant and he couldn't let that happen, if those girls had permanent access to Equestria, they could terrorize Equestria and possibly kill the ponies, and Neo couldn't let that happen. Every time Sally Sommers was in Equestria, she traveled on a temporary device that kept her in Equestria temporarily and eventually took her back to earth, but now Sally wanted permanent access to Equestria so she could stay there forever and destroy the entire land. But Neo was going to stop her, he never wanted Sally to come into Equestria ever again to hurt anypony.

Neo looked in the window and saw one of the girls guarding the entrance to the school, and she was holding an assault rifle. Neo told the punk rockers, goths and cops that he could stop them, he just wants them to distract them by negotiating with them. Stryker said he would do his best to distract them while Neo goes in and tries to free the hostages.

Neo went around to the back of the school and he quietly went in the back door. Stryker began negotiating with the girls while Neo sneaked inside. Neo quietly walked down the dark hallway with a gun in his hand.

In the entrance hallway, Raven Rainwater alias Rainbow Dash was guarding the doors. She thought she heard something in the other hallway and she went to investigate. Then she saw Neo and she started to shoot at him.

Neo hid behind a door and he shot back at Raven. Raven took a shot and Neo shot her in the chest and head, killing her. Raven fell down and laid lifeless on the floor. Then Neo took her gun and continued on his way to where the hostages were held.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Freeing the Hostages

My Little Pony: Mission: Earth 2: Equestria Girls

Chapter 3

Freeing the Hostages

Neo was inside the high school and was trying to free the hostages and stop Sally Sommers and the Equestria Girls from blowing up the city. Neo had already killed one of the girls and he had to be ready for the others.

2 of the Equestria Girls heard the shooting, they came into the hallway and found Raven dead on the floor. They ran back to where they came from and told the rest of the girls what happened. Sally knew that Neo was here and she was waiting for him, she looked at Annabelle Jackson and told her to kill him. She said, "With pleasure." And she walked out of the room with an assault rifle.

Neo came walking up the hallway, he was halfway towards the school gym when suddenly, a cowboy boot came out and kicked him. Neo looked and saw Annabelle Jackson pointing her gun at him, he quickly disarmed her and began fighting her. They fought each other with all their might, Neo pulled Annabelle by her hair and kicked her face, then Annabelle pulled out a knife and slashed his hand. Annabelle held her knife out to him, she tried slashing him but he dodged her.

Then Neo punched her in the face and he took out his gun and shot her in the foot. Annabelle screamed in pain and she dropped her knife. Neo pinned her against the wall and she tried to choke him, then he picked up her knife and she stabbed it through her hand, she screamed and he pulled the knife out of her hand and stabbed it through her mouth, killing her. Annabelle fell to the ground and was dead, and Neo continued on to the gym.

Outside the school, the punk rockers were still negotiating with the girls and it was getting nowhere. Then the punk rocker planned an attack and they began shooting at the walls of the school. 2 of the Equestria Girls who were in the gym broke a window and they shot at the punk rockers outside the school, they ceased fire and eventually, so did the girls.

Then 5 punk rockers went through the entrance of the school, they ran to the gym and began fighting the Equestria Girls, as they were fighting, the hostages had their chance to escape. The hostages ran out of the gym and ran outside, and they were finally free. The Equestria Girls killed 2 of the punk rockers while the other 3 managed to get out wounded.

Then Neo came into the gym with an assault rifle. He shot at the girls and they tried to shoot him. Neo shot at Rachel and riddled her body with bullets, killing her. Then Pamela took out a shotgun and she shot at Neo. Neo hid behind 2 chairs and he shot at Pamela. They shot at each other a few times, then Neo threw a grenade at Pamela, it exploded and Pamela's body flew through the air and burned to death.

Neo heard a sound, he quickly turned around and pointed his gun at one of the Equestria Girls, it was Felicia Hendrickson. She dropped her weapon and said, "Don't shoot, I surrender." Neo put down his gun and said, "Get out of here." Felicia ran out of the school building where she was surrounded by the punk rockers and cops, she surrendered calmly and she was arrested. The only Equestria Girls left were Tara Sparks and Sally Sommers.

Neo found the hydrogen bomb and quickly disarmed it. Then he saw Sally and he started chasing her, Sally ran down the hallway while Neo chased her, she had a gun and she shot back at Neo, Neo dodged the bullets while Neo tried shooting at her. Sally made a turn and when Neo followed her, he was stopped by Tara Sparks.

Tara kicked him and they started fighting. Tara beat up Neo pretty bad, but he still managed to take her to the ground. But sadly, the fight gave Sally enough time to get away. As Tara laid on the ground, Neo quickly ran out of the building, Tara got up and followed him, trying to shoot him. When he got out, the punk rockers and cops surrounded Tara, they ordered her to surrender, but Tara shot at them and the cops shot her several times and killed her.

It was finally over, all Equestria Girls were dead except for Felicia Hendrickson, who was in police custody. Sally Sommers had escaped, but Neo knew she would return for revenge very soon, and luckily for him, she didn't get what she wanted. Stryker thanked Neo for his help and managing to free the hostages, Shirley Temple showed up and thanked him for saving her. Now that Neo's job was done, he could now return to Equestria.

Neo went behind the school where no one could see him. Then he opened the portal to Equestria, he jumped into the portal and he was on his way back to Equestria.

Back in Equestria, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, the mane 6, Starlight Glimmer and Spike were waiting for Neo to return, Luna never stopped thinking about him, even for a second. Then a portal opened and Neo came through the portal and he was now standing before the ponies.

The ponies were so happy he was back, the mane 6, Starlight and Spike ran over to him and showered him with hugs. They said they all missed him and they were so happy he was back. Then Princess Luna approached him and she was relieved that he had returned safely, now they could finally spend their weekend together just like they planned.

Most likely, Neo's friends will want to hear all about Neo's adventure in Detroit, but they probably won't be thrilled to hear about Neo saving innocent people from ruthless teenage girls that look similar to them.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
